


The Miraculous

by PlaggNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaggNoir/pseuds/PlaggNoir
Summary: Argarians bore the mark of The Miraculous; It was an honor and privilege of their people. Those who did not, were seen as Ordinaireuns and were sent away. Desperate and alone in his struggle, Adrien impatiently awaits his markings as the time he has left starts running out.





	1. Despair

For as far back as I can remember, my father has been preparing me. He has told me all the stories that he knows of The Miraculous. It began when I turned six. I sat alone in my room, playing with my favorite train my gram had gotten me for my birthday. Later she would come to pass. My father came in with a light knock, and insisted he had something he must show me.

**_Knock Knock._ **

" _Yes?" Adrien's little voice carried to the door. In peaked his father._

_"Good. You're awake." Gabriel squatted down in front of him, gently taking his hand._

_"There is something I must show you" Gabriel got to his feet as he pulled his son to his own. He had an eagerness to him and Adrien felt it slowly seeping into himself._

_They walked together in a comfortable silence towards Gabriel's computer podium. Adrien stared at the mural his father had created for his mother, on their anniversary. The love they shared was infectious._

_Gabriel lifted Adrien under his arms and sat him on a small bench. He turned to his computer after and_ _pressed the screen a few times._

_"Adrien" Gabriel spoke, ensuring the youngster's attention was on the wall. A projection now displayed._

_"You have asked me a few times of my symbols, do you remember?" Gabriel smiled, waiting patiently for an answer._

_"Yes! The ones on your arms" Adrien nodded happily._

_"Yes" Gabriel chuckled softly, smiling wider before turning toward the screen._

_"The markings on me, your mother_ _, and will some day be on you, are the branding of The Miraculous. It is something that the people around here are blessed with. It makes us special. When you become of age, you will proudly display your own. You will first notice a marking, like this one, somewhere upon your body. When you find this, let me know. Do not fear son, it will be a little while" Gabriel slid his sleeve up and showed his arm before clicking a button and a large Miraculous symbol showed upon the wall._

_Adrien was simply in awe. This was the same markings both his parents shared. Anyone worthy enough of being a Miraculous wielder, from the highest rank to the newest, shared this one mark. This symbol meant everything._

_"Gabriel!" Emilie gasped with a giggle._

_"My dearest" Gabriel's confused glare quickly turned to a loving smile._

_"I want him to be prepared, my love" He gave her a tender kiss as she moved into his outstretched arm, returning the kiss._

_"Do you understand, so far, my son?" Emilie lowered to look him in the eye, he nodded with a beaming smile. She giggled once again and kissed his forehead._

‐----------

My father told me, many times over the years, that this symbol could take a long time to arrive; but as the years rolled passed and I still bore no mark, I started letting him down. With as virgin skin as the day I was born, I felt shamed. My parents, both, ensured me it would happen. One day.

One day. 

Some day.

But at seventeen, glancing into my over-sized mirror and analyzing my entire body, for what seemed like the millionth time, there was nothing and I felt left out. 

Sighing, I rubbed my face and backed away. I agonized many nights and days over this. It had gotten so bad that once I wondered if a mole on my upper arm was my marking starting. No such luck. I even wondered if it was possible to tat it, just to have something. To fit in. Everyone I knew was getting theirs. Many started as young as ten. I prayed this would be the case for myself. Nope. 

\-- **CHANGE P.O.V.---**

Adrien growled in frustration as he grabbed whatever he could reach and chucked it across the room. It muffled the knock at his door. 

"Please don't beat yourself up about this, dear. It will be okay. Even if you're not a chosen, we will always love you." Emilie walked over to her son, placing a hand on his shoulder in attempts to comfort him. 

Adrien sighed, pulling away. He had many of these moments through the years, as birthdays came and went and there was still no sight of any possible markings. Big or small. 

"Being unchosen is not an option! Both of you are! Nathalie, the gorilla, almost all my friends! I can't be the only one. I can't be. I'm worthy, aren't I? Why am I worthless?" Adrien was exasperated. He hated being like this. He hated the moments where he could do nothing but break down. 

"Now you stop that silliness! If anyone is worthy, it's you, Adrien!" Emilie spoke firmly, pulling her shawl around her further. 

Adrien sighed once again and turned towards her. 

"I'm sorry, mother. None of this should be taken out on you. Thank you. I'm going to go see some friends and get fresh air to try and stop thinking about it." Adrien grabbed his coat and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the house. He spent too much time on The Miraculous. He needed to stop. 

\---

"Hey, Adrien" Juleka greeted with a surprised smile. 

"Hey Jules" Adrien jumped into the seat beside hers on the boat, sprawling out to enjoy the sun. His dark haired friend was dressed in a bikini with sunglasses. 

"What's up?" She lifted the glasses enough to watch him get comfortable, before putting them back down and laying back. 

"Needed to get out of the house. Every birthday I torture myself about this whole Miraculous thing, and it kills me." Adrien relaxed as the warm sun soaked into his skin. 

"Your  _surprise_ party is still on for this afternoon, so you know." Rose giggled as she came back onto the deck with snacks, having heard enough of the conversation.  

"Thanks ladies" Adrien chuckled. He had such a sporadic schedule, they needed to inform him of their plans; having left out all the details. 

\----

"Stop" Juleka swatted his hand. "Stop playing with it" She laughed as she swatted again. 

"I don't like it" Adrien playfully pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. 

"You'll get over it" Rose smiled as she finished tying off the blindfold. 

"Now come on, they're waiting." Juleka took Adrien's hand, to help guide his now-blinded-self down the hall towards the field they were hosting his celebration. Rose ran ahead to warn everyone that he was on his way.

"This just brings flashbacks of the night I gropped you when looking for the remote in the dark" Adrien mumbled out, stumbling briefly at the change in the ground beneath his feet. Concrete to dirt. 

"Trying to kill me, woman?" Adrien's grip tightened as his heart raced for a moment. 

Juleka laughed beside him, attempting to let go of his hand to position him by his arms. He wouldn't let her go. 

"Adrien, let go. We're here." Juleka laughed lightly, shaking his hand off hers. 

Adrien grumbled as the cotton came free, returning his vision. He had to squint as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the sun. 

His father, mother, Rose, Juleka, Marinette, his other friends, faces he couldn't quite recognize, heck... the entire town seemed to be in the stadium. Everyone shouting, 'Happy Birthday'. 

Adrien's jaw dropped open in surprise, looking everywhere around him. This was beautiful. Everyone had wide smiles as they all wished him the best. 

"Happy birthday, dear" His mother smiled even wider as she hugged him, his father was next, then random friends here and there. 

Adrien was over the moon. His celebration could not have gone any more perfectly, and his mood was soaring. His heart was full. 

He cut himself a second, small, slice of cake and laid it on a plate. As he grabbed a utensil in preparation to eat, a voice carried over his shoulder.

"Seventeen today, huh?" 

Adrien turned around to see who was talking. Kim. 

"Y-yeah, seventeen." He was at a loss for words. He had never socialized with this boy before. Adrien had seen him around the school yard, heckling other kids their age or younger, and he never particularly cared for him. He was what others called a  _bully._

"And  _still_ no Miraculous mark, eh? How pathetic. Even The Miraculous knows you're worthless" Kim spat, laughing menacingly as a sinister grin smeared across his face. 

Adrien tried to take a step back, but the table his ignored cake sat on, bumped into the back of his thighs. His fingertips pressed onto the surface, keeping his balance. 

He couldn't help but wonder  _why him?_ Why was Kim even here? Why would he ruin the big day his best friends had spent so much time putting together and perfecting? 

He had no answers, and he wasn't going to get them. Not now. His mind raced a mile a minute as he tried to figure out how to get himself out of this situation. His friends and family were a good distance away from him in the field, and were out of ear shot of Kim's barrage of insults. 

Kim yanked him out of the stadium and into the shadows of the entrance of the stadium, receiving a yelp of surprise from the blonde. Adrien stumbled in attempts to keep his balance, but was unsuccessful and bumped into the wall; scraping his hand and face. 

There was no time to correct himself, no time to baby the swelling cheek. Kim was quickly grabbing him by the scruff of the shirt, jerking him forward before slamming his back into the wall. Adrien cried out, wheezing as he attempted to catch his breath; the wind completely knocked out of him. 

Adrien looked up in time to see a bright light flash before his eyes. The grip upon his shirt released and Kim grunted as he flew through the tunnel. 

"You're not allowed on guild grounds, Malun. I suggest you leave before I kill you" A male voice snarled out, standing over the slumped body of Agreste. 

Kim wiped away the trickle of blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"This isn't over, Tueur" Kim spat out before disappearing from the other side of the tunnel. 

Luka quickly knelt down in front of Adrien and leaned him back by the shoulders, examining his face. He grimaced a bit at the black and blue already forming on his cheek bone. 

"Not horrible, but noticeable" Luka ran his fingers like a feather over the mark, receiving a small shiver. 

"Thank you for saving me" Adrien looked up at his savior, a pair of aqua orbs stared back at him. 

"Of course. Let's get you out of here." Luka offered him a hand as he got to his feet. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien felt strange leaving with a stranger, wasn't this what his mother had spent years warning him not to do? But somehow, despite knowing absolutely nothing about what they were doing, where they were going, or who this strange boy even was; he couldn't help but feel okay. He did save him, after all. 

"Where are we going?" Adrien's face took on a light tint of red, as he glanced down at this strange boy's hand still on his; quickly pulling his away. 

Luka snapped his head towards his hand in surprise, then looked up at Adrien. 

"They're not ones to give up easily once they get a target. They're not quite stupid enough to continue an attack once they've been found out, either, but they will be looking for you. I figured I would take you somewhere safe" Luka explained as his home came into view.

"The Couffaine house?" Adrien's confusion heavily showed as they came to the platform. 

"Yeah" Luka laughed softly, unlocking the gate and motioning for Adrien to cross first. 

Still confused, but following along, Adrien walked onto the boat a ways and waited. Luka followed along shortly. 

"Hey, ma, you home?" Luka descended the stairs to their home, skipping the last few. Adrien's curiosity peaked.

"Hm. Guess she's not. Cool." Luka lead the way towards his bedroom, passing Juleka's on the way. 

"Here we are, make yourself at home while I grab the first aid kit. I know you do with Jules, so it shouldn't be too hard" Luka smiled as he left Adrien alone in his room. 

Adrien looked around the room at all the posters, decorations, statues, and pictures of the family on the dresser.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked, hearing Luka's footsteps as he entered the room, he didn't bother to look at him. 

"Mmm? I'm Luka, Juleka's older brother. How do you not know that?" Luka chuckled, sitting on his bed and pulling Adrien over by his wrist. He forced him to sit beside him, before placing a cloth covered ice pack onto his bruised cheek. 

"Wait...  _Luka!?"_ Adrien whipped his head up, eye's widening in shock and recognition at the name.

"One and only. Do you remember me?" He grinned, hoping. 

"Y-yes... It's been... years since I last saw you." Adrien looked away, his cheeks taking on a light pink tint. Luka looked a world different the last time, all those summers ago. 

"Why didn't you fight back, earlier? Why didn't you use your Miraculous power?" Luka changed the subject as memories played in the back of his mind. He needed time to accept that Adrien was here. 

Adrien flinched as he glanced away in embarrassment, fighting the burning behind his eyes. By his actions, Luka put two-and-two together. 

"Don't have one?" Luka asked softly, receiving a nod. 

"Sorry" 

Silence fell between the two as Luka continued nursing Adrien's bruises, smiling ever-so-slightly when the blonde would peek over at him. 

"So you... have one?" Adrien knew the answer. It was obvious. It was very rare for anyone their age to not have a Miraculous. Very rare. 

Luka noticed the very light blush creep across Adrien's features at the question, nodding. 

"Yes" He gave a brief answer, not sure how much to say. He didn't want to seem braggy. 

"T-tell me how" Adrien turned his head, staring into Luka's eyes. This time, it was he who blushed.

Clearing his throat, he started.

"I was gifted with The Mark months after my thirteenth birthday. Then one week later, Longg appeared. I was so surprised and scared, I had no idea what it was. My mother had briefly gone over what a Miraculous was, when I was a child, but she never seemed enthusiastic over all of it considering the accident. All I knew was I was to receive a mark. I remember playing my guitar when I had an itching upon my chest then a burning." Luka rattled off the memory, getting lost in thought. 

"I was six when my father first showed me. He was so excited, I can still recall his expression. Over the next year he would go over every detail he knew about it all. The symbol, the houses, the factions, roles, rules,  _everything._ He warned it may be outdated by the time I received my mark. No statement would ever be more true." Adrien chuckled dryly, leaning back on his arms.

"After I turned twelve, then fourteen, and when my sixteenth birthday rolled around and I  _still_ had no mark? I knew they had to be disappointed in me. Why wouldn't they be? Everyone worthy received marks; but not me." He shook his head then turned to Luka.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry" Adrien stood up, walking across the room as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"No worries. I can only imagine how you feel, with how much importance everyone puts on getting your Miraculous it has to be hard. I'm here if you ever need me" Luka offered, packing up all the first aid equipment. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Better. Thank you." Adrien quickly replied, realizing he had never thanked him for his care. He crossed his arms over his chest before turning to face Luka. 

Luka placed the first aid kit on the floor then laid back on his bed. 

"Can I ask you something stupid?" Adrien dropped his arms before taking a seat beside Luka again.

"No question is stupid. What is it?" 

"Is it weird that I don't feel like I don't know you?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck once again, glancing away. Luka grinned. 

"No, not weird. It's good." Luka put his foot up on the edge of the bed as he bent his leg. 

"Why did Kim attack me?"

"Long version or short?" Luka stared at the ceiling. 

"Short?" 

"He's an asshole" Luka chuckled at the squeak Adrien gave in surprise. 

"Then what's the long?" Adrien chuckled before slowly laying beside his newly-old-found friend. 

"Bear with me, I'm going to explain a lot and some you may already know. Hundreds of years ago there were five factions created by five powerful Gods. One of the Gods, Lumiere, had a younger brother who was enlisted into one of the houses in a faction, instead of being able to create his own. He had a vicious temper and jealousy to boot. He would absolutely not stand being in his elder brothers shadow yet again, and so, he revolted. He killed his brother and stole rights to build his own faction; but, because it was gained in an ill fashion, it wasn't allowed with the others. To this day, those with an evil heart gain the marking of the Shadows. They are known as the Malun and they aren't allowed around here. They sneak in and like to attack our people, specifically those who have not received and, or, those newly getting their marks and they're too new in their magic to give much of a fight. They're dangerous and getting worse." Luka leaned onto his arm, watching Adrien. 

"So long as you stay within the guild grounds, which are any of the lands that are directly within the factions hold, you will be safe. The Malun were instructed to stay away, but the farm lands and homes outside of the guilds get attacked off and on" Luka continued, once he saw the fear in the emerald orbs. 

 _'You have come to mean too much to us, for me to let you get hurt'_ Luka's mind flipped through the memories. 

"Show me Longg" Adrien challenged, feeling bold. Luka was taken back at the request. 

"Oh?" Luka grinned, pushing himself to a sitting position. He started lifting his shirt up  

Adrien watched as the firm skin came into view, feeling something strange swirl within him. Unable to figure out the feeling, he quickly turned away. 

"Geez. Good thing nobody is home, they'd think you're trying to seduce me" Adrien huffed. 

Luka laughed as he completely removed his shirt, dropping it into his lap. He faced Adrien and poked him to get his attention. 

"You're funny, glad to see the years have been good to you. This... is Longg" Luka glanced down at his chest, as he motioned to it. On his right arm bore his Miraculous mark, and on his right breast was Longg's mark. 

"Wow" Adrien was in awe. Before he knew what he was doing, his fingertips were grazing and tracing the outline of Longg. Luka sucked in a breath, watching Adrien's fingers. 

"What does it let you do?" Adrien glanced up at him, dropping his hand after a moment. Luka strangely missed the warmth.

"Longg is a dragon, and in turn, so am I. I have fire as my main power" Luka lifted his hand, summoning fire all around it. Adrien, once again, stared in awe. 

"Don't touch. I don't want it to hurt you" Luka made it disappear just as quickly as it had appeared, when he saw fingers getting close. 

Adrien watched Luka from the corner of his eye, a small smile forming on his face. He never imagined he would see this boy again. 

\---

"Adrien just disappeared?" Rose asked in surprise, leaning back against the counter. 

"Yeah. I asked nearly everyone if they had seen him, but all the answers were no. We looked for him afterwards, but sadly he was nowhere to be found." Juleka shrugged, washing all the dishes from the party. 

"He left because he was attacked" Luka peered through multiple take-home containers, picking food out of every few ones that he found appetizing. 

"WHAT!?" Both girls shouted in unison, whirling around. Soap and water dripping from Juleka's hands. 

"What do you mean he was  _attacked_!?" Juleka questioned, needing answers and quickly. Worry consumed them both. 

"A member of the shadow clan showed up and attacked Adrien, then dragged him out of the stadium. I managed to get there in time, so Adrien is okay" Luka took a piece of cake, speaking as if the events he mentioned were nothing. 

"Thank you, Luka. He means a lot to us." Juleka ran over and hugged her brother. Startled, but happy, Luka laid his head on top of hers with a smile. 

"No problem, Jules. I can't just let someone get attacked. Especially at their birthday party" 

_Especially... when it's him._


End file.
